Affections
by Kainichi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's relationship goes through horrible trails. Can their love truly last? SasuNaru, smutt, horrible puns...this story has 'em all! Also known as the Confession series
1. Confession  Prologue

**Affections**

**Title: **Confession

**Summery:** Sasuke and Naruto have the day off, and what better way to spend it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto...crap...

**Story Starts**

Naruto Uzumaki sat on the ground, pulling a few blades of grass out of the ground beneath him. Kakashi-sensei had given him and his team the day off, saying that he had some important mission to do. Naruto knew he was lying. Jiraiya had just released his newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Right now Kakshi was probably sitting at home reading it.

Naruto laid back on the ground. He sighed, bored. "Man…I can't even go hang out with Konohamaru 'cause he's in class. Sakura is doing chores for her mom and Sasuke…who the hell knows where Sasuke is…" he closed his eyes, figuring he could take a nap to pass the time.

Just as Naruto was drifting to sleep he felt something press down on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing over him, with his foot on Naruto's chest.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone, hiding his joy that he had someone to hang out with now.

Sasuke looked down t him apathetically. "I have nothing better to do, so I thought I'd come bother you. So, what're you doing?"

Naruto pushed his foot aside and sat up. "Before you came…napping."

Sasuke sat down in front of him. "Well, you're not anymore." He looked up at the clear blue sky. "I'm bored."

Naruto folded his hands behind his head and laid back again. He stared at the clouds as they rolled by. "Hey, look at that one! It looks like a bowl of ramen!"

Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's stomach and stared at the clouds as well. "Is ramen all you think about?"

"What else is there?"

Sasuke let out a content sigh. "Whatever, dope." His eyes scanned the clouds. "I see…two shurikens and a kunai."

"Violent asshole. There's another bowl of ramen…"

"A…headband."

"Ramen!"

Sasuke lifted his head a bit before slamming it down on Naruto's stomach. "Shut up about the damn ramen!"

Naruto's stomach growled. "I can't help it…I'm hungry."

Sasuke stood up and extended his hand to the blond. "Come on, I'll treat you to a bowl."

Naruto grabbed his hand and stood as well. He grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke! That sounds great!"

The two teens made their way to Ichiruku Ramen. Once there Naruto quickly ordered himself a bowl. Sasuke sat back, watching the blond scarf down the noodles. He even paid for another serving, just to be nice.

Naruto slurped the last noodle and smiled over at his companion. "Hehe, thanks again Sasuke."

Sasuke simply nodded in reply.

After Naruto had eaten two more bowls of ramen, he'd convinced Sasuke to buy him more, they started off towards Sasuke's house to watch some movies. They often hung out at each other's house, so it wasn't unusual.

"So, what do you wanna watch today, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as they stepped into his living-room. He opened up the door to his movie cabinet and looked over the DVDs.

Naruto plopped down on Sasuke's couch. "I don't care. Pick whatever you want."

Sasuke smirked as he grabbed one of his favorites. He put it in the disk and sat by Naruto on the couch. The movie started. He chuckled when he saw Naruto's bright blue eyes widen in fear.

Naruto stared at him, shaking slightly. "Saw? Are you insane?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You said I could pick whatever I wanted." He smiled at Naruto's frightened form as the movie came to the part where the man had to make his way through a room full of razor wire.

Naruto whimpered pathetically and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke laughed. "You big scaredy cat." He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and held him tightly. Normally Naruto would have immediately shoved him away, but now he was just glad for the security. He felt safe in the raven-haired boy's arms.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked up at him

"Hmm?"

"Can you…please turn off the movie?"

"No." Sasuke was having fun with this.

"Please," Naruto pleaded. "Please, Sasuke? I'll do anything. I hate this movie!"

Sasuke smirked. "Anything?"

Naruto blushed and tried pushed away from the boy, but to no avail. He squirmed. "Anything but that! God, I'm not gay!"

In a swift movement Sasuke had Naruto pinned on the couch beneath him. His onyx eyes bore into Naruto's cerulean ones. The blush in the young blonde's cheeks reddened. Sasuke's smirk grew. "I know you want me, Naruto."

Naruto trembled slightly. "S-Sasuke, come on. Quit messing around. Get off me."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not until you admit you want me. I know you do."

Naruto looked away. "If you know it, why do I have to say it?"

"Cause I wanna hear it." He licked the whisker-like markings on Naruto's cheek, enjoying the shiver that ran through the boy's body. "Say it. Say it and I'll turn off the movie."

Naruto locked eyes with the Uchiha. There was no escaping it. He couldn't run away from his feelings anymore. "I love you." The words, the ones he'd been longing to say for so long, came out as a sharp whisper.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke spoke as his lips crashed down on his blond lover's.

**The End**

So? How'd you like it? It's quite a bit different from my previous stories, eh? Please review.


	2. Heart in the Battle

**Title: **Heart in the battle

**Summery: **Sequel to Confession. Three years later Naruto finds Sasuke again. He's prepared to kill him, but it seems Sasuke has other plans. Is love something that can really last forever?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but that's probably for the best. --

**Author comments:** Please no nit-picking and/or flaming. I know I make mistakes that I don't catch, but I'm only human. I appreciate people pointing out some of the major mistakes I make, like forgetting to put a border somewhere, but if it's grammar or sentence structure shit, I just don't care all that much.

**Bonus info:** (number) if you have a question about something that has this next to it go to the bottom and find the number. This is my first attempt at a yaoi lemon, so please be gentle.

**Story Starts**

Naruto stared at his once best friend, ally, and even boyfriend. Sasuke Uchiha. The man who'd once told Naruto he loved him, and then left him alone, heartbroken. In secret, Naruto had cried everyday for a month after Sasuke had left. It felt as if part of him had walked away with him.

Sasuke stared at him and smirked. They were alone, for Naruto had left the village for the day to train and was surprised to come face-to-face with the raven haired Uchiha.

"It's been awhile, Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto took some pleasure in hearing his name from him.

Naruto readied his hand near the kunai he kept in his back pocket, just in case of emergencies. "Yes, haven't seen you since you became the back-stabbing, ugly ass bastard you are now. Guess time changes people."

Sasuke took a step closer and Naruto tensed some more, preparing for an attack. "Don't pretend that you're going to kill me, Naruto. You can't."

"Says you!" Naruto spat back. "I've been training this whole time just so I could take you down."

Sasuke chuckled slightly and looked up at the sky. "Ability isn't what I'm talking about, you dope." Their eyes met. "Capability is what I mean. You can't kill me because your heart won't let you."

"Sometimes a ninja has to go against their own hearts to do what's right."

Sasuke's eyes were full of some unreadable emotion. "Don't you still love me, Naruto?"

Naruto froze, his heart stinging. "Th-that has nothing to do with this!" _Love hasn't anything to do with battling…You're the one who taught me that._(1) he pulled out his kunai.

"What if I said I still loved you, Naru-chan?" Sasuke said seriously, deliberately calling him by the pet name he'd used while they were together.

Naruto was so stunned that he didn't even try to dodge or block the attack. Sasuke lunged forward. (2)One of his hands grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the kunai and pinned it to the tree that had been previously been ten yards behind Naruto. His other hand went to Naruto's stomach and pushed his shirt up a bit. "You've gotten slow, Naru-chan." Sasuke said before closing the gap between their faces with a forceful kiss. A leg went up between Naruto's legs, not to hurt, but to spread them.

A tongue slid across Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He hesitated, then obligated. His mouth filled with the taste that was completely Sasuke and he realized how much he'd missed it. He kissed back, never wanting to go without it ever again.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke, breaking the kiss. The hand that had been pushing up Naruto's jacket started to move down slowly. "What happened to not letting your heart out?"

Naruto shivered as Sasuke rubbed his gloved hand over the growing bulge in his pants. He grunted and shoved Sasuke away. He was out of breath from the kiss. "Screw you (pant) you stupid (pant) manipulating bastard. Sunk so low that you'd play with my emotions…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and jerked him to him. He growled. "Don't insult me, dope. I'm simply giving you what you want."

"Yeah? And what's the catch? As soon it's over you kill me? Humiliate me? Break my heart again?" he pushed away the hand and turned around. "No thanks. I don't need you."

Suddenly he found himself pinned against the tree again with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke breathed huskily into Naruto's ear. "You think I'm only doing this for you? I'm not that nice." He ground his hips against Naruto's rear, making sure that the blonde felt his erection. "You've been on my mind a lot lately and I've realized something."

Naruto moaned despite himself. "What's that?"

Sasuke licked the outer shell of his ear. "We never got past second base. Why is that, Naru-chan?"

"Wasn't ready. Ah…Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke stuck his hand down the front of Naruto's pants and boxers. He grabbed him firmly. "St-stop teasing, bastard."

Sasuke began to kiss the back of Naruto's neck wile continuing his work on Naruto's cock. His free hand quickly unzipped Naruto's jacket and tossed it to the ground, followed shortly by his shirt. He hooked a finger in the hem of the blonde's pants and boxers and soon they were pooled at his ankles. "Naruto, I want you."

Naruto turned around and kissed Sasuke, quickly running his tongue across his teeth. He looked up into his eyes, his own full of sadness. "First, promise you won't put me through all of that again. Promise me, Sasuke."

Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair, slipping off his headband. "I still have a mission to do, Naruto. As long as Itachi's still alive, I can't stay. No matter how much I would like to. I'm an avenger."

Naruto grinned. "I'm not asking you to stay, Sasu, all I'm asking is that you don't leave me like that again." His eyes saddened. "It hurt…"

Sasuke caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to. I thought it would give you more incentive to move on. I never want to hurt you." Their eyes met. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto said before kissing him again, but with more force. He placed his hands on his chest and slowly moved them up, stopping to tease at Sasuke's nipples. When he got to his shoulders he slipped his kimono to off. He kissed at Sasuke throat, nibbling as he went. Sasuke was impressed at how good Naruto had become since he'd left.

Sasuke hooked a finger under Naruto's chin and tilted his face up. He held two fingers in front of his mouth. The blonde looked confused. "Suck on them." He ordered.

"Why?" Naruto asked innocently, staring at the digits.

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh. "Because I don't have any lube and spit is the best thing we've got." He pressed the fingers to his mouth again. "Now, suck on them."

Naruto still seemed confused. "If you need spit, then why don't you just—"

"It's sexier if you suck on them, Naruto. God, you're acting like you've never done this before." Something in Naruto's eyes made him pause. "Naruto, is this…is this your first time?"

Naruto nodded pathetically.

Sasuke got an evil look in his eyes and shoved Naruto against the tree. He quickly shoved his fingers inside his mouth before he could protest. "Well, since I'm the experienced one, that leaves me in charge, doesn't it? Now, suck on my fingers like a good little bitch."

Naruto growled slightly but started sucking nonetheless. He flicked his tongue across the tip of each finger, feeling the calluses. He continued to work on them until Sasuke removed them and turned him around so he was facing the tree.

"This will feel uncomfortable at first." Sasuke warned. With a nod from Naruto, he stuck his index finger inside him. Naruto let out a grunt as Sasuke began to wiggle the finger. Soon he found a patch of nerves and pushed his finger against it, causing Naruto to let out a loud moan. "Found it." Sasuke muttered, more to himself than Naruto. He slowly slipped his second finger in and Naruto let out another grunt, this time of pain. But soon he was moaning again as Sasuke hit his spot again.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers, much to the discontent of Naruto. "You're not the only one who gets to have fun." He quickly dropped his pants. He spit in his hand and rubbed it on his cock before positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. "This is going to hurt, a lot."

"I know." Naruto grabbed the sides of the tree, bracing himself. Sasuke thrust in and he fought back a scream. Holy mother did it hurt. Tears stung his eyes. "Ah…Sasuke, it…it feels like I'm being torn in two."

Sasuke stroke his hips. "I know, I know. It gets better, trust me."

"I do trust you."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder. "You gotta relax, babe." He groaned a bit. "Mm…you feel so good. Nice and tight." Naruto relaxed. "Alright, I'm gonna start to move now. It'll still hurt, but focus on the good things." Slowly, as not to cause Naruto any extra pain, he began to thrust.

Naruto let out a few whimpers at first, but soon was groaning out Sasuke's name, begging for more. "Nng, harder, Sasuke! F-faster!" his nails dug into the bark of the tree. "I…nrgh…I'm so close, Sasuke…"

Heeding his lover's words, he wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock. He began to pump, meeting each of his thrusts perfectly. Soon the blonde came in his hand with an embaressingly loud moan. Sasuke followed suit, filling him with his seed.

The both leaned against the tree, attempting to catch their breaths. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and held him against his chest. "Naruto…"

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest. They stood there for about five minutes before Naruto spoke up. "Once a week."

Sasuke pushed him back a bit so he could look at his face. "Huh?"

"We'll meet once a week. Sound good?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke nodded. "Great. Every Saturday night come to my house, I'll leave my bedroom window open. That way you can sneak in and we can still be together and you don't have to get caught by the village."

Sasuke began to get dressed. "What time?"

"Midnight, of course." Naruto started to pull on his clothes as well. He saw that Sasuke was done and walking away, he shouted, "Hey, Sasuke!" when he turned around Naruto grinned. "I missed you!"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, I missed you too."

**The End**

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

(1)- thoughts in itelacts. (2)- this seen was inspired by a Sasu Naru pic I saw on Hope you guys liked it. Room for another sequel? Maybe…

Kainichi: hee hee, Naruto's so adorable! Don't cha just love him?

Sasuke: he's mine, bitch!

Kainichi: great…someone let the gay, possive Sasuke out…


	3. First Appointment

**Title:**First Appointment

**Summery:**Third story in my SasuNaru series! Sasuke shows up, just like planned, but where is his little blonde uke? Isn't sex always more exciting when you could get caught at any moment?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Author comments:** I think I'm getting cockier with my writing…no pun intended.

**Bonus info:** I'm looking for something to call this series, so if you have any suggestions please put it in a review. Thankies!

**Story Starts**

Sasuke grimaced as he climbed through Naruto's small window. Honestly, the thing wasn't built for someone to climb through. He fell clumsily onto the bed right under the window and thanked every god he could think of that no one had seen him fall. That would ruin his Mr. Cool image. He looked around, once he noticed that Naruto wasn't in the bed he'd used as a landing pad. Cautiously he walked over to the bedroom door and peaked out. Before he could step out there he heard something that made him freeze. Was that…giggling?

The front door opened and Naruto, Kiba, and a boy who looked strangely like Sasuke stumbled in. They were obviously drunk. Sasuke suddenly had a little 'problem' when he saw Naruto. The blonde's eyes were wide and set above a blush that filled his cheeks. He was pouting about something one of the other boys had said. He just looked so… _Fuckable?_ A little voice in his head quipped. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement with himself.

"Narutoooooooooo!" Kiba whined as he dug through Naruto's fridge. "How come you never have any food when we come over here?"

Naruto grinned. "Cause if I did you'd eat it all, of course." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle. "At least I still have some Sake left! Come on, let's get totally thrashed!"

The other boy giggled a bit. "But we're already thrashed, Naru-chan."

Sasuke growled a little. Naru-chan? No, he was the only one who was aloud to call Naruto that. Just who the hell did that punk think he was, trying to come onto his territory? Naruto was his.

"Well, then we'll get more thrashed!" Naruto said as he poured the sake into three cups. He passed them out and raised his in the air. "Let's make a toast! I raise my glass to…uh…Oh! To friends who I can go out and get drunk with!"

Kiba nodded and grinned. "I raise my glass to Sake, for being so wonderful and letting me share it with such great pals as you guys!" they both looked at the other boy with expectance, but he remained quiet. "C'mon, Sai, make a toast."

Sai held his glass up a little and thought for a second. Then he looked at Naruto who was grinning his trademark fox-like grin. "I raise my glass to Naruto, for being so cute and adorable." He gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead, whose face abruptly turned completely red. They all took a drink from there glasses.

Kiba chuckled. "You guys are such fags." He looked over at Naruto's bedroom door. "Hey, Naruto, this might just be the Sake, but is your room growling?" they all stared at the door. "It kinda sounds like Akamaru when someone takes away his bone…"

Sasuke, who hadn't known he'd been growling, stopped. He briefly realized how right Kiba was, but then dismissed it.

"I'll go check it out. I gotta change anyway." Naruto said, making his way toward the bedroom. "You guys wait out here, I won't be too long. When I get back we can play poker."

Sai flopped down on the couch. "Strip poker?" he asked with a grin.

Kiba sat down next to him and propped his feet up on Naruto's coffee table. "Fags." He took another drink from his cup. "Hurry up, Naruto. If I'm out too late my parents will send my sister out to get me. And if my sister finds me here, drunk, she'll feed me to our dogs."

Naruto waved the statement away. "I'll hurry, I'll hurry." As soon as he walked in the room and had the door closed he found out that he couldn't hurry. Sasuke had pinned him to the wall and was making various death threats. "Sas…ke…" Naruto wheezed, unable to breath.

Sasuke glared. "What the hell are they doing here? You're the one who told me to be here on Saturday at midnight! And just who is that Sai kid and what in the world does he think he's doing hitting on you? He kissed you, for god's sake! How could you let him do that? I'm the only one who gets to kiss you! I—" he was cut off by Naruto's hand over his mouth.

"Will you shut up?! They're gonna hear you!" Naruto whispered. "And what are you doing here? It's not Saturday…" he trailed off. He held up his hand and counted off fingers. "Wednesday we had sex, the next day I had to wash windows with Sai and Sakura for a mission, yesterday Iruka-sensei treated me to ramen so that makes today…" he swallowed. "Saturday…shit."

Sasuke's left eye started to twitch. "You forgot the day of the week?" he growled and hit Naruto on top of the head. "Dope! You're so freaking stupid!"

Naruto rubbed the top of his head gingerly. "Ow…hold on and I'll make them leave, then we can have fun." He turned to go back out there but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Sasuke, c'mon, let go."

"Nah-uh, you don't _get_ to go now." Sasuke said with a smirk. His tongue dove into Naruto's mouth as he started pulling the blonde's clothes off. He dragged Naruto over to the bed and pushed him on it. "This should add some excitement to it." Kissing his way up Naruto's stomach and chest he climbed on top of him. Soon Naruto's wrists were pinned above his head as Sasuke continued to kiss him.

Naruto wiggled a bit, trying to get free. "Sasuke, no, I gotta tell them to leave. What if, ah, they hear us and come in and see you? Nng, you'd get caught and, ah! T-taken away." Naruto managed to say before just giving up and going along with it. He started untying his bow.

Sasuke sat up and put Naruto's feet on his shoulders. He was about to spit on his fingers but Naruto shook his head. "What?" Naruto reached into his night stand and pulled out a small bottle. He handed it to Sasuke who opened it. A strong scent filled his nose. "Lavender? How gay can you get?" he teased, squeezing a little on his fingers. He started to prep him.

In a matter of minutes Naruto was biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming his pleasure. If he did, Kiba and Sai would come in and he'd get caught. He squeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke took his fingers out. Here it was coming. A loud yelp came from him as Sasuke entered him with a single thrust.

Sasuke put a hand over Naruto's mouth to silence him. They had to be quiet, or else. If he was caught in the village…he'd most likely be killed. Or at least thrown in jail. And Naruto would be in trouble for letting him in. He began to rock his hips, aiming for Naruto's sweet spot every time.

Naruto sucked on Sasuke's neck to prevent making any really loud noise. God, this felt great. He made a quick note to mark all the Saturdays on his calendar so he'd remember next week. He also made a note to buy a calendar.

Sasuke could've sworn he heard the door creak open but when he looked it was still closed. He dismissed it, thinking it was only the floorboards under the bed creaking. A smirked appeared on his face at the thought. His hand slipped between their bodies to stroke Naruto, feeling himself getting close. There was no way in hell he would go before Naruto. Too much pride.

Naruto bit down hard as he came, an unstoppable moan slipping out. "Sasuke…" he panted as he watched his face as he came as well. A smile appeared on the Kyuubi containers face.

Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto a quick kiss. "You'd better get dressed; they're still out there waiting."

"Yeah…I'll get right to it." Naruto climbed out bed and hissed in pain as he tried to walk. "Dammit…" he was sore. It was a good sore, but it hurt like a bitch nonetheless. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, who was just watching him in amusement. "You'll still be here when I get back, won't you?"

Sasuke looked at the clock. 12:45. "I'd better be gone by two, so hurry."

Naruto nodded and walked out the door to spend some more time with his friends.

**THE END –by Kainichi**

Kainichi: The smut never stops! Ah! -giggles- smut is fun to write…

Sasuke: it's fun being the one in the smut

Naruto: Why do I always have to be on bottom?

Kainichi: Because you're adorable and semes can't be cute. pokes Sasuke that's why it's always this ugly bastard. avoids objects thrown by Sasuke fangirls Oh, and there is going to be a fourth one. Already got it planned out.

Naruto: And don't forget, she still needs something to call this series. Please put your suggestion in a review.


	4. Caught

**Title:**Caught

**Summery:**Fourth one. Sai notices that Naruto seems to be even happier than usual, but why does he wince when he sits down? Jealousy, pain, love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Author comments:** I suck at summaries…

**Bonus info:** Doot! Nothing to say.

**Story Starts**

Sai watched as Naruto shifted a little in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. They were sitting at Naruto's house, trying to enjoy their day off. It was a Saturday and Naruto kept glancing at the clock, as if trying to make time move faster. "Impatient for something, Naru-chan?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him and grinned. "Yeah, I guess."

"What?" Sai scooted a bit closer.

Naruto looked down at his feet; a blush slowly crept across his face. "I'm gonna go to bed early, so I can dream." His blue eyes seemed to glow. "I have been having the best dream these past couple of weeks."

"On Saturdays?" Sai asked. Naruto nodded. "What're the dreams about?"

Naruto's face got redder. "Uh…I, um…Ramen! That's what they're about! There's a whole bunch of ramen!" he held his arms out wide to demonstrate. "I find the world's largest bowl of ramen and…and…I eat all of it! It's the most delicious ramen in the world! A mixture of all the best flavors of ramen, but it tastes perfect! And it's free!"

Sai burst out laughing. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Figures as much. You're so predictable, Naru." Their eyes met. Sai leaned a little closer. "Naruto…"

Naruto jerked his head to the side, causing Sai to kiss his cheek. He blushed. "S-Sai! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're my teammate!" he wiped his cheek.

Sai's head dropped. "Naruto…I wanna know now; do you like me? More than just a friend?" he looked up. "Or is there someone else you like?"

"S-someone…?" Naruto looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. "So…what if I like someone else? Why does it even matter to you? We're just friends, nothing more than that."

"Is it Sasuke?" Sai asked. He sighed as he saw Naruto tense. "Just as I thought." He touched the palm of his glove a couple of times. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Naruto."

Naruto jumped up. "What're you sorry about it? What did you just do?" he grabbed Sai's collar. "Answer me! What the hell did you just do?!"

Sai stared. "I saw you two a couple of weeks ago. I had to tell Tsunade-sama about it. She ordered me to find out if it was ever going to happen again. If so I was to send her a message with the transmitor she gave me." He pulled a small circle with a wire attached to it out of his glove. "Obviously it wasn't a one night thing, or rape, so I have to prevent it from happening again. I'm sorry, Naruto, but Sasuke's gonna be arrested(1) when he arrives tonight."

Naruto's jaw clenched. "No! You bastard! Tell her you made a mistake! He can't be arrested!" tears pricked his eyes. "I won't let you guys take him away from me again! You understand?! I'll tell him not to come!"

Sai quickly hit Naruto in the neck, knocking him down and paralyzing him. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto glared up at him. "I'll never forgive you. I hate you."

**The Monster Goes RAWR**(2)

Sasuke fell onto Naruto's bed once again. He smirked when he heard the shower. _So, he's getting all cleaned up for me? How sweet._ He thought to himself. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey, Naru-chan. It's me. Can I come in?" a grunt was all he got in response so he opened the door. "Not very talkative tod—" Naruto wasn't there. He was face-to-face with the boy Naruto had called Sai.

Sai pulled out a scroll. "Hello, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke growled. "What are you doing here? Where's Naruto?!" he scowled.

"Naruto's at Iruka's, resting. I paralyzed him earlier." Sai started to undo the tie on the scar. "I hear you and Naruto are dating. Must have been nice." The scroll rolled out, revealing pictures of dogs. "But I'm afraid you are no longer permitted to see Naruto ever again."

Sasuke smirked. "I believe it's Naruto's call whether or not to see me, don't you?" he took a fighting stance. "Besides, no one's gonna stop me from seeing him!"

Sai did a few hand-signs and the dogs leapt from the scroll. They snarled and snapped. "I won't allow you to hurt Naruto again!" Sai shouted as the dogs attacked. "I'll protect him!"(3)

Sasuke grunted as one of the dogs bit down on his leg. He kicked it off and turned around. He stopped short. A large group of Chunin and Jounin had gathered in Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke winced as he felt the dogs' teeth sinking into his flesh on various places on his body. Cold darkness started to swallow him up. "No…Naruto…"

**The End**

(1) Do they have jails in Konoha? I dunno…maybe just an interagation place? Ugh… (2) My new border!! Yay!! (3) Aw…Sai's mind is kinda twisted…

Kainichi: There we go, the fourth chapter! Yay! –thumbs up- I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll start on the fifth chap real soon, I promise. Hee, hee, I make Sasuke sound kinda weak…Gah! I hate him!

Sasuke: then why do you even bother writing about me?

Kainichi: Because even if I hate you, that doesn't change the fact that you are smexy!!!

Sasuke: Idiot…

Naruto: See you guys later!


	5. Cha! Enter, Sakura!

**Title: **Cha! Enter, Sakura!

**Summery: **Sasuke's interrogation…yeah, can't say much more than that…Sakura makes her appearance! I love time-skip Sakura…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sensei

**Author comments:** Hee, hee, here's chapter five! I kinda rushed this chapter cause I went on a super writing jolt and...yeah...I wanted to get it all down while I was working so it's short...Sorry!

**Story Starts**

Sasuke squinted as Shizune shined a light in his eyes. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied to the legs of the chair he was in. He looked to the side briefly to see Shino, who was there to make sure Sasuke's chakra stayed low with his bugs. Tsunade was taking no chances.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Shizune asked, pulling the light back.

Sasuke kept his face emotionless.

Shizune stared at him. "You can speak freely or not, I don't really care." She picked up a needle from a nearby table. "Tsunade-sama gave me orders to make you speak, no matter what."(1) She held the needle to Sasuke's throat and paused. "Sasuke…please, don't make me hurt you."

Before Sasuke could reply the door burst open. There stood Sakura, staring at Sasuke. Her fists clenched. "S-Sasuke-kun…" she glared at Shizune. "Shizune! Get out of here! You too, Shino."

Shizune didn't move. "Sakura, I have orders from Tsunade."

"As do I. She sent me down here to try to talk to him. Now, go." Sakura ordered and they left. She ran a hand through her hair as she pulled a chair over to Sasuke. She sat. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke turned his head away. "Does the Hokage really think that you'll get me to talk about Orochimaru?"

"Not really, but she figured we'd give it a try. Torture is to be our last resort." She sighed. "So…you came back to see Naruto?" a chuckle escaped her. "I always knew you two were close, but I didn't know you were _that_ close."

Sasuke looked at her. "We weren't, until recently." He looked her over. "You've grown, Sakura. I see that you never re-grew your hair. Why?"

Sakura touched the back of her hair. She blushed. "I originally grew it out for you, Sasuke. I heard you liked girls with long hair. After you left, there really wasn't a point in having it long. Besides, short hair's more convenient."

Sasuke nodded. A few minutes of silence passed. "Who's that Sai kid?"

"Sai? He's mine and Naruto's new teammate." She looked down at the floor. "He's supposed to be your replacement."

He looked down as well. "He and Naruto seem to get along…"

For some reason, that struck Sakura as funny. She got up, still laughing. "Naruto hated it when Sai joined. He said no one could ever replace you." She rubbed the back of her neck. "They weren't really friends until recently. Though Naruto hasn't spoken to him since they captured you." Her face saddened slightly. "Naruto's…been giving us all the cold shoulder since then."

"Can't really blame him, can you? You did arrest his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? So you guys are official?" she went to the door. She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nice to see you again." She smiled. "Maybe next time you won't have to be tied to a chair." With that she left. A 'click' was heard as she locked the door.

Sasuke shook his head. "You think I'm back for good…" he looked up. "Orochimaru won't wait forever for me to return. He'll come find me. And when he does, Konoha will be in for a repeat for what happened three years ago…"

**The Monster Goes RAWR**

Orochimaru growled and kicked a table over, spilling chemicals and equipment. Just where the hell was Sasuke?! He'd been gone for five days. Yesterday Orochimaru had sent Kabuto to find him and still hadn't heard anything.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto spoke as he walked in the room. He spotted the overturned table and sighed. "Great, I just get home and I have to clean."

Orochimaru glared. "Where's Sasuke?! Did you find him?!"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "Of course I found him. And you won't believe where." He smirked. "Konoha. Seems he got himself captured and now they're keeping him locked away."

"What?! What was he doing in Konoha in the first place?!"

Kabuto swiftly pulled out a card and showed it to Orochimaru. On it was a rotating picture of Naruto. "Looks like you made a mistake when you left Naruto alive. I told you to kill him."(2)

Orochimaru glared. "Don't lecture me, or I'll kill you." He turned around and smirked. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

**The End**

(1) Yeah, go Shizune! Torture the bastard! (2) You can't kill Naruto, you idiot! He's the hero of the whole thing! It's called 'Naruto', for god's sake!

Kainichi: The chapter was shorter than I intended…ugh…

Naruto: Don't worry about it, Kai-chan! You just need to make the next one extra long!

Sasuke: Yeah, so you'd better stop slacking with your writing. -pokes her forehead- Idiot.

Kainichi: -rubs forehead- I hate you…so much…

Naruto: Can't wait to see what happens next!


	6. Difficulty

**Title:**Difficulty

**Summery:**Dreams can be more painful than one knows…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Author comments:** the phrase "Must I only see you in my dreams?" comes to mind as I write this…wonder where I've heard it…

**Story Starts**

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, tugging incessantly on the raven-headed Uchiha's sleeve. He pouted. "Come on, Sasu! You've been ignoring me all day! What's up? You mad or something?" he crossed his arms. "I thought it was just 'cause you didn't want to pay attention to me in front of Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, but something else is up. Tell me."

Sasuke stared at the whisker-faced boy. In his mind he was going crazy with how cute Naruto looked when he pouted like that, but he would never let the dope know he thought that. No, he was big tough Sasuke. He sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree. They were in the training grounds now.

Sasuke stared up at him. "Nothing's wrong, Naruto." He stated bitterly.

Naruto crouched down so they were eye-to-eye. His cerulean eyes narrowed. "You're lying. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

Sasuke smirked. "Is that one of those questions I'm not supposed to answer or are you just asking for it?" he laughed at Naruto's angry expression. He grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Nothing's wrong, Naru-chan. I've just been thinking."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He sat down between Sasuke's legs with his back against Sasuke's chest. He leaned his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. "What were you thinking about, Sasu?"

Sasuke fiddled with Naruto's hair. "Not much…just deciding when to give you your gift."

Naruto opened an eye. "Gift? What gift?" he scooted away a bit so he could look at him. "Why'd you get me a gift?"

A slight blush creeped across Sasuke's face. He looked away and scratched the tip of his nose. "Uhh…well…you know…" he looked at Naruto, who still had an expectant look on his face. He groaned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small orange pouch and tossed it to Naruto. "Happy anniversary, dope."

Naruto caught the pouch. He stared at it, then at Sasuke. "Anniversary? You mean…you actually remembered?" he grinned the grin that only Naruto could. "I was sure you would've forgotten."

Sasuke glared. "And why would I forget? It's only been a couple of months since we got together."

Naruto nodded and opened the pouch. He dumped its contents into his hand. A small silver chain with a matching ring on it fell out. He looked up at Sasuke. "A ring on a necklace?"

"It's a promise ring, you idiot." Sasuke blushed again. "Ring's really aren't a guy thing, so I put it on a necklace for you." He looked away. "It means…that we'll always be together. That we won't go out with anyone else."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know what a promise ring is. I was just surprised, that's all." He stood up and extended his hand to Sasuke. "Come on, I left your gift at my house."

The two quickly made it to Naruto's house. Naruto swiftly unlocked the door. He waited for Sasuke to go in before closing it again. He went to his bedroom with Sasuke waiting impatiently in the living room. When Naruto came back he was hiding something behind his back.

"Now, close your eyes, Sasuke." Naruto ordered and Sasuke obliged.

Within minutes a wonderful scent filled his nose. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his face. It was a large array of roses, lilies, tulips, and baby breaths. A card was poking out of the flowers. Sasuke plucked it out and read it to himself.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Ramen is tasty

I love you!

Love, Naruto

Sasuke stared at the card. Sure it was cheesy, but he liked it. A small smile played on his face. He grabbed the bouquet from Naruto and set it down on the couch before pulling Naruto into a kiss. The blond wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. They stood there for a bit, enjoying the moment. When they finally broke Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke rubbed the back of Naruto's head. "You can't write poems worth anything." He teased lightly. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too."

"I know, Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly blinked open his eyes. He looked around. He was still tied to a chair in the interrogation room. He sighed. "It was only a dream…" he looked up at the ceiling. "Naruto…do you still know?"

**The Monster Goes RAWR**

Naruto angrily kicked a rock that was in his path. It had been about ten days since Sai had paralyzed him and Sasuke had been arrested. Since then he wasn't aloud to leave the village or anything. "God damn it!" he shouted, punching a wall. Cracks flowed from his fist. His shoulders shook slightly. "No…"

"Naruto? Is that you?" Iruka asked when he spotted him. He rushed over to him and touched his shoulder gently. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Tears leaked out of Naruto's eyes. He turned and buried his face in Iruka's shoulder. Sobs racked his body. "I…I lost him again! I thought maybe we could be together again and no one would have to know but…they took him from me!" he gripped Iruka. "I just wanted to be with him…was that so bad? Was I really so wrong?"

Iruka froze for a second before hugging his old student. He felt tears in his own eyes. He hated seeing Naruto like this. Naruto had always been like a son to him and he'd always felt that if the blond ever had a problem he could help. But this? How in the world was he supposed to make him feel better? "It's okay, Naruto. You weren't wrong at all. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with the one you love."

Naruto clutched his former teacher tighter. "Why does everything have to be so damn difficult? Iruka…" he sniffled.

"I don't know, Naruto. The only thing we can do is hope." He tilted Naruto's face up and smiled softly at him. "Now, come on. Cheer up. Show me a smile and I'll treat you to ramen."

Naruto chuckled and smiled cheekily at him. "Eh, heh, heh, thanks, Iruka!" he and Iruka started towards Ichiruku. "Iruka, thanks for listening too."

Iruka ruffled his hair affectionately. "No problem."

**The End**

Kainichi: -collapses- Oh my god…it's four in the morning and I have to be up at ten…and what do I do instead of sleeping? I write this. So you guys better be damn happy.

Naruto: -hugs Kai- It's okay, Kai-chan! Don't lose your fighting spirit!

Sasuke: -nudges her with foot- She doesn't fight, you dope. She _writes_.

Naruto: Oh! –hugs her tighter- Don't lose your writing spirit!

Kainichi and Sasuke: idiot…

Kainichi: -waves- have a nice time, readers. I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll start on the next chapter later…ZzZzZz…


	7. Tortured Soul Bears the Pain

**Title:** Tortured Soul Bears the Pain

**Summery:** ehhhh…..ummm….oh! As if his broken heart wasn't enough, the world seems determined to crush his body as well.

**Disclaimer:** I most certainly do not own Naruto…

**Author's Comments:** I'm back! Yay! Did you miss me? crickets chirping Eh, heh, heh…bitches…

**Story Starts**

Naruto rolled onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. He'd had such trouble sleeping lately. It seems all he could think of was Sasuke…all tied up and miserable…it broke Naruto's heart. Nothing seemed to relieve his pain. Sure, Iruka helped a little, but Naruto knew that he would never feel better until he saw Sasuke again. He tenderly touched his heart. "Sasuke…"

Naruto saw a flash of light, as if it was reflected off glass and suddenly a hand was covering his mouth. Before he could even blink his hands were above his head and bound together. He gritted his teeth. Chakra ropes. A dark chuckle came from his attacker. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto growled. Kabuto. He bit down on his hand, hard as he could.(1)

Kabuto grimaced slightly. He quickly gagged Naruto before tying him up with real ropes. He then pulled a syringe out of the pouch on his leg. With an evil smirk, he twirled it in his fingers. "Do you know what this is, Naruto-kun? This is a very special tranquilizer I made especially for you." the tip of the needle punctured a vein in Naruto's arm. Soon his arm began to burn. "Does it hurt? I imagine it would." Kabuto spoke with a dark laugh. "The fox can't fight this, so you have no choice but to take it in."(2)

Naruto squirmed. It felt as if a fire was slowly crawling up his arm. His fists and jaw clenched. He let out a hiss of pain.

Kabuto watched Naruto suffer for a bit before the tranquilizer kicked in and he fell into a deep sleep. He threw our blond hero over his shoulder and climbed out the window, quickly disappearing into the night.

**The Monster Goes RAWR**

Sasuke looked up when he heard the door open. In walked Sakura with a considerably tan man behind her. Sasuke thought the man looked familiar, but couldn't place where he'd seen him.(3)

Sakura looked at him with a grim expression. She looked at the tan man and gestured to a chair in the corner of the room. "You can sit down, Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _Iruka-sensei? The school teacher? But why would he be here?_ Sasuke thought for a bit. He knew that he and Naruto had been expectantly close, but what would be the point of him being at Sasuke's interrogation.

Iruka nodded and sat down. His eyes didn't leave the floor.

Sakura took in a deep breath before speaking. "Sasuke, I have some bad news to tell you. Last night Naruto was taken from his home…and…" Her voice was starting to break. She swallowed. "A-A note was left on his dresser, and we thought you should hear what it says." She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and began to read it aloud, her voice cracking at points. "We have taken Naruto and will proceed to torture him for five days. If Sasuke is not released by the sixth day we will be forced to release _it_. Signed, Orochimaru."

Sasuke tensed slightly before relaxing his body again. No, he couldn't show emotion. He couldn't show he cared. He scowled. "Yeah? And what does that have to do with me?"

_SLAP!!!_ (4)

Sasuke's head jerked to the side with the force of the blow so hard he felt tears sting his eyes. He looked at the one who hit him in pure shock. Sakura gasped. "I-Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka let his hand drop. His chest heaved slightly as he glared at Sasuke. "That's all you have to say? You don't care about him at all?" he grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and jerked him up, still tied to the chair. "You know what I don't get? How the hell a great kid like Naruto can love someone like you so much. All he wants is to be with you! He's tearing himself up over you! He cries over you! And yet you can't even spare a single word for him?! Not one tear?!"

Sasuke simply stared at him.

Iruka growled and dropped him. "I guess telling you was a mistake. I just figured the man who supposedly loved Naruto would want to know. But seeing as you don't care—"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. "Say whatever you want about me, I really don't give a damn, but don't you dare say I don't love him! He means more to me than you will ever know! It's killing me just not being able to see him, and now that I find he's going to be tortured…" he looked away. "I'd do anything to get him back."

Sakura stepped forward. "Then tell us where Orochimaru is hiding. If we knew we could send in rescue squads! We could get Naruto back!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, you can't get past Orochimaru's guards. It would be a waste of lives."

"Then how about you make a deal with us?" Iruka proposed.

"A deal?"

**The Monster Goes RAWR**

Searing pain shot through Naruto's body and he fought back a scream. The pain lasted a few minutes before subsiding, giving him a chance to breath. He took in a ragged breath. "Uhhh…" he groaned pathetically.

"Not so tough, are you, Naruto-kun?" Kabuto asked, running his thumb over the edge of a kunai. "Well, you can rest for a bit. We need to let the fox heal your wounds before we start again."

Naruto glared. "Why are you doing this?"

"We have to stay true to our word." He cupped Naruto's chin in his hand. "Nothing but this for the next five days."

Naruto smirked. "Bring it on. I'm gonna be Hokage, and a Hokage can take anything."(5)

**The End**

(1) poor Kabuto….yes, I am a Kabuto fangirl and proud. (2) Don't anyone dare say a word. I don't want anyone to start the whole 'nothing can knock out Kyuubi' crap. It works for my story. (3) Forgetful dork. (4) Slap…slap…slap…ECHO…echo…echo… (5) Yeah! Go Naruto!

Kainichi: There we go, I ish done. Chapter Seven is done! Sorry it took so long…-sweat drop-

Naruto: Go, Kai-chan! You rock!

Sasuke: -stares- do you even read what she writes? I think you'd hate her.

Naruto: Oh, I'm sure I wouldn't hate her. –reads- Oh, my god!

Kainichi: eh…heh…heh…?

Naruto: Why do you always have to torture me?!

Kainichi: great…there goes my support…well, I guess I'll see you guys later…

Naruto: -cries to Sasuke-

Sasuke: -smirk- I think I like this…-holds Naruto-


	8. Promises

**Title:** Promises

**Summery:** Kabuto takes something very dear to Naruto. Sasuke makes a promise to Sakura.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Damn.

**Author's Comments:** Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been busy. School's about to start soon so I won't get to update as much. Keep up the support.

**Story Starts**

Kabuto fingered the small silver ring that hung around Naruto's neck. The blond had been unconscious for the past hour. Kabuto turned the ring in his fingers and noticed an inscription. _A promise is a promise, dope._

Naruto's eyes slowly blinked open. He soon registered Kabuto and the ring in his hand and jerked his head to the side. "Get away from me, you bastard! Don't touch that!" he growled.

Kabuto chuckled. He wrapped his fist around the ring and with a simple jerk ripped it off its chain. He dangled it in front of Naruto's eyes. "You want this; do you, Naruto-kun? How bad do you want it?"

Naruto growled, his cerulean eyes burning with rage. "Give it back! That's mine!"

Kabuto rolled it in his fingers. "I never picked you as a jewelry person, Naruto-kun. Where'd you get it?"

"None of you damn business! Now give it back!" he struggled with his binds, causing them to dig deeper into his flesh. He grimaced. "Damn it, give it back!"

"No." Kabuto pocketed the ring. He pulled a kunai out and quickly dug it into Naruto's arm. "Now, let's begin."

Naruto glared even as he winced in pain. "I'm so gonna kill you as soon as I get loose. And when I do, I'll pry my ring out of your cold, dead fingers."

Kabuto laughed. "Stronger people than you have tried to kill me, Naruto-kun. But I look forward to the day when you can kill me. If you ever can." He pulled his kunai up and down Naruto's arm. "Maybe today I can make you scream."

Naruto smirked. "I'll never scream for you. You're not that good."

**The Monster Goes RAWR**

Sasuke struggled to get out of his ropes. He growled as they burned his wrists and he felt blood drip down his hands.(1) "Let me go! Are you just gonna let them torture him?! Let me go, you bastards!" He shouted. "Do you even care if he dies?! He's been there for three days! He only has a few days left!" he got no response so he continued to try and get free.

"It's no use. There's chakra in those ropes." Sakura said as she stepped in. She leaned against the door, holding her arm in an uncomfortable way. She let out a sigh. "Why can't you just accept Tsunade-sama's offer? All you have to do is tell us where Orochimaru's hiding and we can go rescue Naruto."

Sasuke turned his head away. "I can't. The moment one of your guys is even sensed there, Naruto will be as good as dead. The only hope he has is if I save him." He gritted his teeth. "And I will! I'll save him! Even if I have to kill you all, I'll save him!" he felt his chakra spike.

Sakura stared at him. "Calm down, you'll just wear yourself out." She opened the door and looked around nervously. She looked back at him. "Sasuke, can you…keep a secret? Please?" she smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A secret?"

Sakura pulled a kunai out and twirled it around. "Don't tell anyone I'm the one who let you go, okay?" she walked behind him and started to cut the ropes. "If Tsunade-sama finds out, I'll be in big trouble. She probably won't let me be her apprentice anymore. So you can't tell."

Sasuke stared at her. His hands fell limp to his sides for a second. He started to flex them. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

She bent don't and started on his ankles. "The other day…when Iruka-sensei was here. You said that you loved Naruto. I could tell you meant it." She placed her hands on his wrists and began to heal them. "It's funny. Those are the words I wanted to hear so badly a few years ago. And now I find out that Naruto's the only one who gets to hear them." She grinned at him. "I never would have guessed that you were gay, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away, his eye twitching. "You don't have to say it like that." When she started to laugh he glared at her. "What's so funny?!"

She shook her head and stood. "Nothing." She watched him stand and stretch slightly. She looked at the floor. "Sasuke, I want you to promise me something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Promise me that Naruto will come back." She made a peace sign. "And tell him when he does; I'll treat him to ramen. All he can eat!"

Sasuke stared at her for a second before chuckling. It wasn't long before he was laughing out loud.(2)

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "S-Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded and held his stomach. "I'm sorry. It's just…you reminded me so much of Lee, I couldn't help it. It was just so funny."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a stern look. "You've spent too much time with Naruto."

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe. But nothing's gonna stop me from being with him. That's a definite."

Sakura nodded. She reached down and de-attached her weapon's holder(3) from her leg. She tossed it to him. "Just in case you need it. Now go get him."

He nodded and took off in lightning speed out. As he passed her he said one thing. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura stared after him, a smile on her face. "Good luck, Sasuke-kun."

**The Monster Goes RAWR**

"He's what?!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her hands on her desk. "How the hell did he escape?! Wasn't anyone watching him?! Damn it!"

Shizune flinched at Tsunade's yelling. "Ts-Tsunade-sama…forgive me. I don't know how he managed to escape. I went in his cell this morning to give him his breakfast food rations and he was gone. I'm so sorry."

Tsunade slumped down into her chair and ran a hand through her hair. "Who the hell was on guard duty last night? I thought I said that I wanted only top Jounins guarding him. Now, tell me who's deserving of punishment."

"It was a Jounin by the name of Daiki.(4) He was found bound and gagged in the hallway. He doesn't know who attacked him."

"Tell him he's not aloud to go on missions for a month, for not being able to sense the enemy's presence." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Great. Now we have no bargaining chip and Orochimaru still has Naruto. We can only hope he stays true to his word and releases him. Fat chance." She went through the papers on her desk until she found the note that had been left on Naruto's dresser. "We have but a day until Orochimaru says he'll release the fox. Is he just bluffing? Does he even know how to release the seal?" she scratched her head. "The only person I thought would know how to is Jiraiya, and he's obviously not a threat."

"Now, that's not very nice, Tsunade." A voice came from the windowsill. They looked over to see Jiraiya sitting there. He smiled and waved. "I heard that my troublesome student got kidnapped."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Impeccable timing, as usual. What took you so long?"

Jiraiya grinned. "I was doing some research a couple of villages over. Word around the hot spring was that Naruto had been kidnapped by the Third Hokage's killer. So of course I rushed over here."

"At least I can say you care about the shrimp." Tsunade said. "So, you got any ideas?"

Jiraiya climbed off the window. He stretched. "Well, I overheard you saying that Sasuke escaped. And that he had help. I don't anyone managed to get into the village to help him. I've never seen security so tight. It was a pain in the ass for me to get in, and I'm a legendary Sannin. So that makes me believe one thing; someone from Konoha aided him. Sasuke didn't have that many friends when he left, and out of the few he did have only two would risk there lives and status to help him escape. One of those two has been kidnapped."

Shizune gasped. "You can't be…are you suggesting that Sakura-chan helped him? She would never. That would be disobeying a direct order from Tsunade! Sakura knows better than that!"

"Sasuke was her teammate. She had a crush on him for years. She cared about him." Tsunade sighed. "As Jiraiya said, she's the only one in the village who would risk so much to help him. Can't really blame her. Naruto's life is on the line as well. Wouldn't you do all you could to save someone that meant so much to you. To save your teammates."

Jiraiya grinned and patted Tsunade on the back. "Yeah. For example, Tsunade here would do anything to save my life! Wouldn't ya, Tsunade?"

Tsunade grabbed his wrist and bent it back. "Shut up."

Jiraiya yelped in pain and held his wrist. "You don't have to be so cruel!"

Tsunade growled. "Stop joking around and get serious. If we don't figure out a plan, Naruto will die."

Shizune sighed and looked out the window. "It seems that all our hopes lay with Sasuke and how much he really does care for Naruto."

"Well, Naruto's crazy about him." Jiraiya stated simply, scratching his ear. "That brat talks in his sleep. For the past two and a half years I had to listen to it. Oh, Sasuke. I miss you, Sasuke. You're a bastard, Sasuke, but that's why I love you." He sighed. "I found it hard to believe that a kid who came up with such a genius idea as the Harem Jutsu could be gay. But then I figured out he was bi so…"

"You're getting so off topic…" Tsunade stated. "What are we gonna do?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I plan on looking around, but I'm putting a lot of faith in Sasuke. Sakura wouldn't have let him go unless she was sure he'd save Naruto. You taught her right, didn't you Tsunade?"

"He'll save him." Sakura said from the doorway. "You guys figured out it was me pretty quick." She walked in and stood in front of Tsunade's desk. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Tsunade-sama. But I had to do it. I'll take whatever punishment you have."

"I'll deal with it later. We have more important things to worry about. We are putting a lot of hope in Sasuke, I'll admit. Jiraiya, I want you to take Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai with you on your search." Tsunade ordered.

Jiraiya groaned. "Great…more brats…"

**The End**

(1) Ooh…rope burns hurt like hell… (2) Total LOL, man. (3) Don't know what it's called…-- (4) made him up. I own him! Mwahahaha!!!

Kainichi: There we go! Another chapter ish done! Thanks for the support from all my fans.

Naruto: -crosses arms- Why am I being tortured again?

Kainichi: Don't worry, Naru-chan. Your ninja in a gay, sexy outfit is on his way!

Sasuke: My outfit isn't gay!


	9. A Fitting End

**Title:** A Fitting End

**Summery:** Read it…READ IT…lemon!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Damn.

**Author's Comments:** This is dedicated to vokadisen. She was my storyboard, pretty much.

**Story Starts**

Naruto groaned and attempted to roll over. He was so tired; he could barely even open his eyes. His arm jerked when he reached the length of his restraint. A pathetic whimper escaped him. He couldn't help it. His entire body hurt and he was beginning to lose his ability to fight back. He tilted his head to the side slightly when he heard the door open. A blurry figure stepped in. "Wh-who are you?"

The figure didn't answer. Slowly it began to undo the ties on his wrists, then his ankles. A hand came up and felt his forehead. "Fever." It stated simply.

Naruto tried to turn his head away. "L-leave me alone…" he ordered weakly. He felt himself being picked up and fought back with the little strength he had left. "Put me down! Go away!" he tried to hit the figure.

"Shut up!" The figure barked. It put Naruto on its shoulder when the blond had finally stopped thrashing. It placed a hand on his back to keep him in place. "Hold still." It started to walk.

Naruto attempted to see where the figure was taking him, but found his vision failing him. "Where are we going?" the figure didn't respond. He groaned and let himself go limp. "Am I…going to die?" tears dripped out of his eyes. "No…I can't die. There's still so much I have to do…Sasuke…" he fell unconscious.

The figure tightened its grip on the boy. "You'll be safe soon, Naruto."

**The Monster Goes RAWR**

Naruto jolted upright and let out a grunt of pain. He looked around. From what he could tell, he was in a small hut. "How'd I…?" he froze, remembering the figure. He'd thought it had been a dream, but how else could he have gotten here? "Is anyone here?" he checked his surroundings. _Damn, no weapons._

"Calm down, dope."(1) A voice came from the doorway.

Naruto's eyes widened. There, right in front of him, stood Sasuke. He didn't have a shirt on and his pants were stained with a dark red substance. Naruto felt tears in his eyes. "Sasuke…it…it can't be…"

Sasuke smirked. "Brilliant, Naruto." He stepped forward and held Naruto's trembling chin in his hand. "You've been a pain in the neck lately. I honestly don't know why I put up with it." He bent down and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto wrapped his arms shakily around Sasuke's neck. He broke the kiss, crying. "You bastard! I thought you'd never come! What took you so long?!" he shouted angrily. He tightened his arms around the Uchiha, his head dropping. "I…I was scared, Sasuke!"

Sasuke paused before sitting down next to the sobbing blond. He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, I got here as soon as I could." He continued to try and soothe him. "It's alright, Naruto. You're safe now." This was the first time he'd ever seen him so upset.

Naruto sniffled and buried his face in Sasuke's bare shoulder. A few more minutes passed before Naruto was calm enough to speak. "Sasuke…thank you."

"Don't thank me. I could never stand anyone hurting you."

"Um, Sasu? I have a question." He peered up at him. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Sasuke smirked. "What? You don't like it?" he chuckled at the blush that appearing in Naruto's cheek. "To be honest, it was dirty. I left in to soak in some water. Though I don't think the stains will come out." He pulled Naruto close, burying his face in the messy blond hair. "Blood never really washes out."

"Blood?"

"Most of it was from you. You were covered in cuts when I found you." His grip tightened. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault that Orochimaru had me kidnapped, or that Kabuto is a sick, sadistic bastard." He rested his head on his shoulder. "You came for me, that's all that matters."(2)

Sasuke snorted. "You're so lame." With a sigh he fell back on the bed with Naruto still in his arms. "I should get you back to the village soon. Sakura and the others are worried. Oh, and Sakura gave me a message for you." He looked into Naruto's beautiful sapphire eyes. "She said when you get back she'd buy you all the ramen you could eat."

Naruto's eyes widened expectantly. "Yay! I haven't had ramen for days!" he closed his eyes, his mouth watering. "Oh…I've been dying for ramen…I can't wait to get home. I hope Sakura-chan knew what she was agreeing to."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's face to his and kissed him. "Enough talk about her." He grumbled before kissing him again. "Oh, and Naruto, do you know what today is?"

"No."

Sasuke smirked and flipped them so he was on top. He breathed huskily into Naruto's ear. "Saturday."(3) He lapped at his ear seductively. "It's a couple hours from midnight, but…I don't mind if you don't."

Naruto squirmed. "Sasuke, you can't possibly…not here!"

"You know, squirming is not gonna help you." He licked his whisker markings. "If anything, it'll only make things worse. Come on, Naru-chan. It's been a long time." He reached a hand between there bodies and grabbed him. "This little guy seems to want to play. You gonna let him down?"

Naruto hissed. "Th-that's not fair!" he grabbed Sasuke in return, giving him a hard squeeze. "But if you wanna play dirty…I'll go along with it on one condition."

"And what's that?" Sasuke moaned. He'd do anything to get into his pants now.

Naruto grinned and flipped them. "I get to play the seme this time."

"What?!" Sasuke practically shouted. Oh, hell no. Uchihas didn't do bottom. He was the seme, not uke. He started to try and push Naruto off. "No way. I'm not—" he let out a groan as their groins crashed together by accident.

Naruto pinned Sasuke's wrists down. "It's not so bad. I like it." He started kissing at Sasuke's chest. "Once you've adjusted it's really nice." He took a pointed stub into his mouth. He sucked on it and teased it with his tongue. He bit it slightly, pulling on it until it slipped from his teeth. "Come on, Sasu…"

Sasuke moaned, giving up on pushing him off. He glared at him. If he didn't get some stimulation to his cock soon, he'd explode. "Just this once!" he barked.

Naruto smirked, enjoying his victory. He sat up and unzipped his pants. "Pull your pants down, Sasu." Sasuke quickly obeyed. Naruto snickered. "Eager, aren't you?" he was about to suck on his fingers but Sasuke grabbed his hand. "What?"

Sasuke grinned. "Well, if you're gonna be seme, you might as well get the full experience." He stuck three of Naruto's fingers in his mouth. He licked at the digits, sucking on them skillfully.

Naruto pulled his fingers away and touched Sasuke's waiting opening. "Are you ready, Sasuke?" Sasuke simply licked his lips seductively. Naruto took that as a yes and began to prep him.

Sasuke squirmed at the new feeling in his ass. How the hell did Naruto find this enjoyable? It felt so…weird. Then there were two fingers inside him. He tensed. No way would this ever feel good. "Naruto…"

Naruto shushed him. "Just relax. I just have to f—" he stopped when Sasuke let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He chuckled. "There." He pressed his finger against the mound of tissue he'd found.

"Nng…you bastard…st-stop teasing!"

Naruto pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand and coating his cock. He grabbed Sasuke's ass and lifted him slightly. His cock touched teasingly at his entrance. "Do you want this, Sasuke? How bad do you want it?"

Sasuke grunted. "Shut up and fuck me already!"

Naruto leaned forward and kissed him. Their eyes met, Naruto's filled with lust and concern. "It's going to hurt a lot." Then, with a fast jerk of his hips, he was inside him. He let out a struggled moan as Sasuke tightened around him. "Urge…I think I know why you like this so much…"

"Yeah, well I don't." Sasuke hissed in pain. "God, this hurts. How the hell do you find this pleasurable?"

"Simple, like this." Naruto said with a thrust, hitting Sasuke's spot expertly. Sasuke let out a moan, forgetting his pain for a second. Naruto quickly grabbed his cock and started pumping. It wasn't long before Sasuke came hard, followed shortly by Naruto.

Naruto pulled out and collapsed on him. He spoke between pants. "That…was really…_really_ nice."

Sasuke nodded before slipping into an exhausted sleep.

**The Monster Goes RAWR**

A few months later

Sakura smiled at Naruto as he approached the ramen stand. "Hey, Naruto. How're you doing?"

Naruto grinned his trademark fox-like grin. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" he sat down on a stool and held up a hand to order some ramen. He turned back to Sakura. "How's your day going so far, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sat down next to him. "Fine. I talked to Sai earlier." She blushed slightly. "He asked me out on a date!(4) Isn't that great?" she giggled.

"Wonderful!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

"It's Saturday!!"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course." She leaned against the counter. "You never did tell me how Sasuke managed to rescue you from Orochimaru." She poked him in the ribs.

Naruto got a solemn look. "From what he's told me, he killed him. It wasn't fruitless though. He said he managed to absorb some of Orochimaru's powers as well, so he got stronger."(5) He smiled at her. "It's all thanks to you, Sakura, that he was able to save me. He told me how you released him. I never got to really thank you for that."

Sakura beamed. "Don't worry about it, Naruto. I was just worried about you."

"Hmm…I'll treat you to ramen, as a thank you!"

**The End of It All**

(1) Dun, dun, dun! Guess who… (2) I have Advent Children on the brain, so if you recognize that line…chea… (3) I know my math is probably off but…it being Saturday works. (4) Sai/Saku!! CHEA!!! (5) I heard he actually does 'kill' Orochimaru and absorb his some of his powers in the manga, so yeah.

Kainichi: There we go! That is the end! We are through! Finito! –Grins- I'm sorta thinking of a sequel. I know that Kabuto absorbs the remainder of Orochimaru's powers and his eye goes all creepy so…maybe. Depends on the response I get.

Sasuke: Yeah, put us through more hell, why don't you.

Naruto: -doing dance- I dominated Sasuke! I dominated Sasuke! Oh, yeah! I fucked him!

Kainichi: Does that mean you forgive me for the torture?

Naruto: You bet, Kai-chan! –Hugs her-

Sasuke: Idiots…

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Hey, everybody! I figured I'd end this with some words to my fans who've stuck by through this entire story. I've gotten some funny reviews, lots of support, and interesting threats to continue. I just wanna give a big thanks to everyone. –big smile- It was because of you guys that I didn't give up when I got stuck and this story pissed me off. Seriously, I was like ( ) this close to just discontinuing the thing. Kay, that's all.


End file.
